Hydra
Hydra''' '''was a blue box-shaped robot that competes in the Roaming Robots events today, it was built for Robot Wars Series 5 where it got beaten in the first round to Spawn Again and in the first round of its heat in Robot Wars Series 7. It did however manage to reach its heat final in Series 6 and finished 2nd in the Tag-Team Terror of Robot Wars Extreme 2 with Barbaric Response. Hydra's weapons are an axe and flipping arm, with both of them it resembles the Robot Wars Competitor Mortis. In 2008, Hydra was sold to Team Hydra who also went on to buy other Robot Wars robots like Wheely Big Cheese (lost in their shed) and Dantomkia Mk.4 (gutted for parts before being sold back). Since then, Hydra has done well in events like reaching the finals of the 2008 Winter Tour. 2008 UK Championships After 5 years of retirement from the robot combat scene, Hydra came back for its first ever UK Championships outside of Robot Wars. It only had one battle though as it got thrown rapidly out of the arena by Apocalypse which elliminated it. 2008 Winter Tour Hydra also took part in the last Winter Tour of Roaming Robots in the same year. It lost its first qualifier match to 8465T after being flipped over where it ran out of gas to self-right and was thrown out of the arena and managed to win against Maelstrom at Nottingham on a judges decision after being the more aggressive. The points that Hydra recieved for beating Maelstrom gave it access into the finals at Maidstone. In Round 1, it pitted Envy in 16 seconds so it qualified on to the quarter-finals where it met Terrorhurtz only to lose to it after taking more damage. 2009 UK Championships Hydra also participated in the first year-long UK Championships in 2009. It lost its first qualifier match to St Hammer after it got disabled by St Hammer's axe. It did win its next qualifier at Portsmouth against Envy, Merlin & Tilly Evo. Next it met Terrorhurtz at Maidstone where it lost after taking damage again and didn't make the finals at Wigan. 2010 UK Championships Hydra is one of the competitors in the 2010 UK Championships, It lost its first qualifier match to Ripper Evo and next lost its qualifier match at Whitwick to Meggamouse. It also lost its recent qualifier match at Nottingham to And His Army. Despite its success, Hydra has 9 points in the league table and is in the top 10. After this, Hydra was officially retired, and by that I mean it was gutted for parts and the remains dumped in the Team Hydra shed somewhere Win/Loss Record Wins: 3 Losses: 8 Honours *Robot Wars Series 6 Heat Finalist *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - 2nd in Tag-Team Terror with Barbaric Response *Winter Tour 2008 Quarter-Finalist *Quickest to be Scrapped Award 2010 Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Runners-up Category:Robots with more than one weapon Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Robots no longer competing